Snowbeard
Appearance Snowbeard, as his name suggests, has a small, white beard on his face, with very tan skin and piercing blue eyes. He is built like a golem, his muscles running through out his entire body which is proportioned to that of a fully muscled sumo wrestler. He wears feudal Japanese robes and gigantic weighted beads that he uses as weapons and for honing his utmost strength. Personality Snowbeard has a business face that he very rarely relents from. Anytime he is performing some kind of business, he does not kid around. His focus is unparalleled, and his determination is without end. Anytime he is facing an opponent, he does not stop in his assault, nor does he stop trying to find a weakness to exploit. But when he is not in a fight, he's about what you'd expect in a crotchety old man. Weapons Gigantic Beads: His training beads that he wears on his shoulders weigh well over a ton, although he moves around with them like they are nothing. These are used for deceptive tactics, as many do not expect them to pack such a high velocity punch when he uses them in combat. They are also his idea of a perfect symbol of his fighting style, a perfect circle of combat skill in the mightiest show of strength that are his beads. Fighting Abilities Over the years, Snowbeard has trained his body to incorporate multiple fighting styles all into one form that he calls "The Circle". He has fought against almost every major martial art style there is to know in all of the seas. In every fight, he strives to conquer every art of fighting through his own raw abilities. Strength Snowbeard has the strength to lift over 40 tons, and throw it several yards away. He also knows how to contain his strength, and use it only when it is needed. He never exerts himself to a level where he will become overly fatigued. Busoshoku Haki Snowbeard is able to cover his entire body in Haki and become nigh indistructible to most other forces. He is an absolute master of utilizing Busoshoku Haki in his every fighting style. Kenbunshoku Haki It took him many years, but after much trial and error, Snowbeard was able to harness the awesome defensive tactics of this haki's prediction. The "Circle" The ultimate technique that Snowbeard has perfected over his entire life. It started with Kung Fu, and then moved on to Rokushiki, then on and on through every martial arts style that Snowbeard has ever pitted himself against. He has honed his skills in order to overcome any obstacle that may cross his path. He has even bested copycat techniques, evolving his style to become without technique at all, and fight using raw brute strength and bestial tactics. All of his signature moves begin with the name circle, or "maru". '''Marukenpo: Kujiku - '''Snowbeard uses the palm of his hand to make stone crumble into pieces little larger than sand particles. '''Marukenpo: Igami - '''In an instant, Snowbeard is able to bend his way out of any hold using his knowledge of joints in the arms and legs. '''Marukenpo: Ikusen Anaboko - '''Using his great speed and presicion, Snowbeard jobs his fingers into every pressure point in the upper and lower body as needed. His hands move faster than lightning and can pull off this move in mere seconds. '''Marukenpo: TenKen - '''Using his fist, he punches forward, and the force of his punch's impact goes straight through his target, and leaves an imprint of a gigantic fist on anything behind the target. This technique also has a kick version. '''Marukenpo: Boukyaku Kire - '''A move which hardens the hand of the user, allowing it to tear straight through steel. '''Marukenpo: Sukai Genkai - '''A gigantic lunge through the air, no matter how much weight is on him, able to jump a mile with no running start. History Born on a mining island somewhere in The New World to a family of coal miners. He grew up around industry and progress in the ways of the workermen. What he didn't know was that the men who ran the island were giving the workers the very bare minimum pay for their efforts. Over time, young Nicholas was finally able to work in the coal mines alongside his father, and together, they did extraordinary work. Nicholas's strength grew to an extent that none of the other workers had seen, and his ability to mine the coal was far exceeding expectations. However, his father, Richard Omage was caught in a horrible collapse in one of the mines, and he was buried underneath. All of the workers gathered around him, trying desperately to dig him out of there, but a few of the head honchos' henchmen came and told them that they needed to forget about Richard, and get back to work. Nicholas immediately did something completely rash, and threw a gigantic boulder straight into them, cursing them, and continued to dig his father from the rubble. Finally, they succeeded, Richard was pulled from the rubble and they got him medical attention. However, the head honchos ordered that he was no longer to be paid, as he could not work, and Nicholas was to be suverely punished for his disregard for their orders. Nicholas trampled them completely, his strength was already far exceeding theirs and he did not stop there. He knew that his father had worked for them for over thirty years and deserved to have his retirement. He destroyed all of those who tried to stop him, and even when he got to the main office, there came an assassin that they hired to deal with Nicholas. There came a milestone in Nicholas's life. This assassin was well trained in the martial arts, and while Nicholas ultimately defeated him, he was amazed at how skillful the assassin was in a fight. It did not take long for him to overthrow the head honchos and free the workers of the coal mines, giving them independence and freedom to mine and sell their own finds. As for Nicholas, though, he decided that it was time for him to leave. After heart-felt goodbyes, he took the next freighter out of the island and into others in The Grand Line. His strength made it easy for him to gain a name for himself, and before long he met new friends, but the ones he was interested in were the ones who knew how to fight in several different styles. Over time, he also made many enemies, as he made his living by fighting in small tournaments, and his senses for the martial arts was very keen. After many victories, he gained a strong following of loyal underlings. He began to travel the entire world, but soon, he found that he would not be able to dodge the marines for much longer, as they were already gaining a very good notice of his presence in the world. There came a time when he landed on an island, its entire inhabitants was Marine personnel. He was already well within the labels of a pirate, and had a 10,000 belli price on his head, but that was about to change. Along with his crew of fifteen men, only the most ruthless and strongest fighters he could find, he raided the entire island, taking down gigantic cannons that the Marines threw at him, and toppling the fortress in the center of it. After only two days, the whole island was in shambles, and Nicholas disappeared along with all of their plunder before reinforcements could arrive on the island. This act shot his bounty high, pinpointing it to 100,000,000 belli. Now a wanted man, Nicholas looked in the mirror to see that he already had pure white hair at the age of thirty-five. Though he was angered at the nickname Snowbeard, the name stuck and he took his crew to the Grand Line. After many journeys and many other plunderings, Snowbeard brought his crew to yet another large Marine Base. This one, however, had aVice Admiral heading its operations and many other high ranking members. There was an all out battle with the Marines and Snowbeard's crew of over fifty men. This time, they were not so prosperous, as Snowbeard's first mate met his end at the hands of Vice Admiral Ciko. This enraged Snowbeard to a horrible extent, and he used his entire entourage of martial arts skills to take down Ciko. There, in front of all of their men who fought in the square, Snowbeard crushed Ciko's throat and killed him, throwing him into the battle, and disheartening all of his Marines to the point of their defeat. Snowbeard's bounty skyrocketed to 300,000,000, and through out the years he battled many more who dared to cross him, but soon thirty-five became forty, and forty became fifty, and soon he began to realize that he wasn't sixty anymore. Even though his crew changed through out the years, he did not falter his assault on the world government, and constantly ridiculed them for letting him live so damn long. His bounty went up a little more, but he knew that his days of full scale assaults on Marine bases were over, he may have softened up in his old age, but he never squelched on his martial arts training, not even once. He still would not let anyone best him without putting up one hell of a fight, not even death himself. Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Fighter Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:White Blade Pirates Category:Deceased